Story I nimi ehdotuksen tervetulleita
by 4nu
Summary: Heille tapahtui jotain pari vuotta sitten. MIKSI? Miten he jatkavat elämäänsä kun menneisyyden haamut tulevat takaisin? FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: En omista ketään hahmoista...ikävä kyllä. Jos omistaisin niin Fuji tekisi kaikkien elämästä HYVIN vaikeaa! :DD

Fuji: HEI! Mitsu-chan kirjoittaja kiusaa!

Tezuka: Tee mitä lystäät, mutta älä vain vahinkoita liikaa, muuten kukaan ei kirjoita tätä loppuun.

Minä: ?! Tezuka Kunimitsu...sinunhan pitäisi olla se tekijä joka estää Syusukea tekemästä mitään vaarallista!

Tezuka: Kuka on niin sanonut?

Fuji alkaa kiusata kirjoittajaa aivan hullun lailla...."Apua!"

Eiji: Nyt tarinan pariin...NYA!

PARIT: FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi,

* * *

Luku 1.

"Sadaharu, oletko kuullut pikkuveljestäsi mitään uutta?", huutaa Inuin äiti pojalleen yläkertaan.

"En ole! Oletko nähnyt mailaani tennismailaani? Olen 100 %:n varma, että jätin se jonnekin.", kysyy Inui tullessaan alakertaan.

"Se on eteisessä höpsö.", naurahtaa hänen äitinsä.

Samassa ovikello soi, ja Inuin äiti menee avaamaan oven. Inui kuulee äitinsä iloisesti tervehtivän:

"Kaidoh -kun! Mitäs sinulle kuuluu?"

"Ihan hyvää Inui -san. Onko Inui -sempai valmis lähtemään?", vastaa Kaidoh hienoinen hymynkare huulillaan.

"Olen.", huikkaa Inui antaen äidilleen suukon poskelle ja samalla sanoen äidilleen: "Saataan yöpyä Kaorun luona, joten älä odota minua jooko." Inuin äiti huomaa poikansa pienen lipsahduksen sanoissa ja huutaa poikien perään leikkillisesti:

"Pitäkää 'hauskaa' pojat!"

-*-*-*-*- Parin tunnin kuluttua -*-*-*-*-*

"Treenit ovat mada mada dane ilman Fuji- ja Kikumaru -sempaita.", toteaa Echizen Ryoma harjoitusten jälkeen. Tähän Rokkakun kapteeni Kentarou lisää sanoen: "Ilman Saekia joukkueemme tuntuu olevan vielä sekopäisempi kuin aikaisemmin. Saeki sai kaikki aina aisoihin, jos he eivät kuulleet tai halunneet kuunnella minua." Se sanottuaan hän luo pahaa suovan katseen joukkuetovereihinsa, jota he eivät muka olleet huomaavinaankaan.

"Jopa Hyotei ei ole enää samanlainen, kukaan ei nalkuta ja kiusaa Shishidoa, kukaan ei yritä olla kiltti sekä huomaavainen ja kukaan ei nuku treenien aikana niin sikeästi, että tarvittaisiin Kabaji toimimaan herättäjänä.", huokaa Hiyoshi.

"Niinpä. Mura -buchou painosti meitä tekemään enemmän kuin parhaamme, mutta kuitenkin painosti itseään vielä enemmän. Harjoitukset ovat tylsiä, kun Niou ei ole tekemässä jekkuja.", sanoo Marui samalla purukumia poksutellen.

Sanada huomaa Tezukan katsahtavan oikealle puolellensa ja huokaavan syvään. Samassa hän säikähtää hieman kuulessaan jonkun puhuvan hänen korvan juuressaan: "Fujilla oli tapana seistä Tezukan oikealla puolella kun ei ollut pelaamassa tai juoksemassa rangaistuskierroksia."

Sanada katsahtaa Atobeen, samalla yrittäen peittää pientä pelästymistään. Atobe hymyilee kaikkitietäväisenä kun Sanada nyökkää päätänsä vastaukseksi.

Kabaji katsoo hieman ympärilleen ja pamauttaa: " Tiedän missä he käyvät koulua." Kaikki tuijottavat Kabajia hiljaa ihan kuin tälle olis kasvanut toinen pää entisen lisäksi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: En omista ketään hahmoista...ikävä kyllä.

Hahmot ovat hieman OOC, mutta olen yrittänyt pitää joistakin tietyistä piirteistä kiinni. Ai niin ja Ryoga on nuorempi kuin elokuvassa :)

PARIT: FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi.

***Katsoo ympärilleen ja kuiskaa*** "Nyt tarinan pariin..."

"4nu, missä olet? Minulla on sinulle yllätys, se on suoraan Inuilta...", huhuilee Fuji ilkeästi hymyillen,

"Nyt livohkaan!.", kirjoittaja. :)

* * *

Luku 2.

Seuraava päivänä on koulujen järjestämät Sakura -festivaalit. Ja tänä vuonna on Juuban nimisen koulun vuoro järjestää juhlat. Atobe ja muut kävelevät koulun portista sisään muiden tulijoiden kanssa.

"Tämä on muuten uutta jopa sinulta Atobe, kuljet porteista sisään ilman mitään dramatiikkaa.", huomauttaa Oshitari Yuushi hieman huvittuneena.

Atobe ei vastaa Yuushin huomautukseen mitään vaan katsoo ympärilleen ja kysyy: " Missä luulet heidän olevan, naa Kabaji?" Ennen kuin Kabaji kerkeää vastata, joku huutaa: " YO! Shishido, pelataanko matsi vai oletko mamman poika!"

Atobe vastaa tähän samalla kun Kabaji pitelee Shishidoa, jotta tämä ei hyökkäisi huutajan kimppuun: "Mikä ettei."

Heidän pelinsä keskytyvät, kun kentältä kuuluu huuto: "Mitä sinä penikka luulet tietäväsi tenniksestä!?"

"Tiedänpähän sen, että otteesi on aivan väärä käyttämääsi lyöntiin.", kuuluu itsevarma vastaus.

Seigakun pojat tunnistavat toisen riitapukarin Araiksi, jonka Tezuka joutui valitettavasti potkimaan pois joukkueesta ruman käytöksen takia. Arai nostaa mailansa ilmaa samalla pidellen poikaa rinnuksista kiinni. Hänen aikeenaan on lyödä poikaa mailalla.

Samalla tennispallo osuu viuhahtaen Arain käteen ja hän pudottaa uhrinsa maahan. Pidellessään kättään hän katsoo pallon tulosuuntaan, huomatakseen Fujin seisovan siellä maila kädessään.

Fuji avaa silmänsä paljastean jääkylmät siniset silmät samalla sanoen: " Emmekö ole sanoneet, että teidän kannattaisi pitää kätenne irti Echizenistä." Sen sanottuaan hän alkaa hymyillä inhottavasti.

"Mitä?! Eikai eka luokkalaiset tulleet teille itkemään? Mitä mamman poikia!", haastaa Arai hymyillen voitonriemuisesti.

Hänen ilmeensä muuttuu kuitenkin pelokkaaksi, kun Fuji hymyilee vielä leveämmin ja nostaa toisen kätensä ylös sekä napsauttaa sormiaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: En omista ketään hahmoista...ikävä kyllä.

Hahmot ovat hieman OOC, mutta olen yrittänyt pitää joistakin tietyistä piirteistä kiinni.

Tässä kappaleessa ilmestyy pari uutta henkilöä, joista Kujirai ja Araki kuuluvat minulle. :) Sekä Keiga, joka ilmestyy myöhemmin... :)

PARIT: FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi

***4nu katsoo ympärilleen ja huokaa***

4nu: "Fujia ei näy.." …..Kohta...

Fuji: "BÖÖ!"

4nu: "Iaah! Fuji! Olen liian nuori kuolemaan sydänkohtaukseen!"

Fuji: "Heh heh, jatketaan tarinaa niin saan pitää hauskaa... Jaa-a missäs Mitsu-chan on?"

4nu: "Näin Tezukan viimeksi Echizenin kanssa...."

Fuji: "MITÄ? Mou MITSUUU!!!! Mitsu no HIDOI!"

* * *

Luku 3

Silloin Arai huomaa vasta toisen tennispallon suuntaavan häntä kohti. Osuessaan se murtaa hänen nenänsä.

"Sinä et sitten osaa pitää tuota isoa lärviäsi kiinni.", naurahtaa Niou astuessaan kentälle Jirohin, Eijin, Gakuton, Choutaron, Saekin ja Yukimuran kanssa.

Tästä Yukimura jatkaa sanoen: "Tajuatko nyt Arai? Tämän takia Juuban ei ole koskaan voittanut turnausta. Teiltä puuttuu kunnioitus tätä peliä kohtaan."

Inui huomaa liikettä silmäkulmassaan ja kääntyy katsomaan juuri nähdäkseen kahden pojan auttavan kiusatun pojan ylös. Toinen pojista nostaa katseensa ylös ja Inui huomaa katsovansa oma pikkuveljensä kasvoja. Pikkuveli hymyilee Inuille, joka vastaa hymyyn nopeasti.

Yhtäkkiä Kaidoh sanoo Inuin selän takana: " Fschuu. Mitä hän täällä tekee?"

"Kuka?", kysyy Inuin samalla kääntyen Kaidohiin päin. Kaidoh vastaa samalla näyttäen: "Tuo poika, jolla on tuo punainen bandana-huivi on pikkuveljeni Kujirai."

Araki Inui auttaa ystäväänsä Ryoga Echizeniä ylös seisomaan samalla kysyen: "Oletko kunnossa Ryo?"

Tähän Ryoga vastaa: " Joo, mutta tekis mieli työntää tennismaila tuon tyypin takapuoleen niin syvälle kuin se menee."

Kujirai Kaidoh saapuu paikalle samalla naurahtaen: " En usko, että sun täytyy tehdä sitä. Seniorit ovat aika murhaavalla tuulella myöskin."

Araki tuntee, jonkun tuijotuksen selässään, jolloin hän nostaa katseensa ja huomaa isoveljensä Seigakun "hullun tiedemiehen" katsovan heitä. Hän hymyilee veljelleen nopeasti, joka vastaa siihen.

Joku laskee kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, jolloin Araki kääntää päätään nähdäkseen kämppiksensä ja poikaystävänsä Kujirai Kaidohn. Kujirai kysyy lempeästi hymyillen: "Mennäänkö? Choutaro-sempai sanoi, että he saattavat haluta pelata meitä vastaan. Mitäs muuten katselit?"

"Joo, ihan kohta Kuji-kun. Näetkö tuon pojan tuolla, tuo jolla on hieman piikikäs hiustyyli ja paksut silmälasit?", vastaa Araki.

Kujirai katsoo Arakin näyttämään suuntaan ja kuiskaa ihmeissään: "Aniki?" "Mikä on Kuji?", kysyy Araki huolestuneena, johon poikakaverinsa vastaa: "Tuo tyyppi, joka seisoo isoveljesi vieressä on minun isoveljeni." Pojat katsovat toisiaan ja purskahtavat nauruun.

Yhtäkkiä Arai haastaa taas riitaa: " Hei! Yukimura, jos olet niin kaikkitietäväinen niin eikös pelattaisi?"

Yukimura on astumaisillaan eteenpäin kentälle, kun Fuji astuu väliin....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: En omista ketään hahmoista...ikävä kyllä.

Hahmot ovat hieman OOC, mutta olen yrittänyt pitää joistakin tietyistä piirteistä kiinni.

Tässä kappaleessa ilmestyy pari uutta henkilöä, joista Kujirai ja Araki kuuluvat minulle. :) Sekä Keiga, joka ilmestyy myöhemmin... :)

PARIT: FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi

4nu: "Missä kaikki ovat? Täällä on liian hiljaista" Kirjoittaja katsahtaa alas ja huomaa vesi pullon. "Ah. Mulle tulikin jano, kun piti juosta Fujia karkuun." Ottaa hörpyn pullosta ja mutisee ennen kuin menettää tajuntansa: "AOZU!"

* * *

Luku 4

Fuji sanoo: "Älä Seichii. Pääsit juuri sairaalasta. Et ole vielä valmis tähän." Tähän Yukimura vastaa luoden tympäätyneen katseen Fujiin: "En ole heikko Syusuke."

"Tiedän että et ole, mutta...", sanoo Fuji ja katsoo kentälle ennen kuin jatkaa: "Anna Ryogan pelata. Anna hänen todistaa kuinka paljon tosissaan hän tietää tenniksestä."

Yukimura nyökkää päätään hymyillen ja sanoo Araille:

"Valitan, en pelaa kanssasi. Sitä paitsi sinä hyökkäsit Ryogan kimppuun, joten matsi käydään teidän välillä."

"Hyvä on", vastaa Arai ja siirtyy kentälle. Kävellessään Ryogan ohi hän sanoo: "Voitan sinut 15 minuutissa."

"Niinkö? Minullepa riittää vain kymmenisen minuuttia.", haastaa Ryoga riisuessaan lippiksensä. Hän kääntyy ystäviinsä päin ja sanoo: "Araki, saanko lainata mailaasi?"

Araki heittää mailansa Ryogalle, jonka tämä nappaa kiinni helposti ilmasta. Echizen Ryoma yrittää olla tukehtumatta juomaansa samalla ajatellen: _'Aniki? Miksi Oyaji ei ole kertonut minulle sinun olevan Japanissa?' _

Ryoga tekee niin kuin lupasi, koska hän voittaa Arain 10 minuuttissa. Kävellessään takaisin Fujin ja muiden luo, hän kääntyy ja sanoo pilkallisesti: "Kuten pikku veljeni sanoisi mada mada dane." "Hyvä Ryoga-chan! Nya!", huudahtaa Eiji kentän laidalta, kun Ryoga kävelee heidän luo. Fuji asettaa kätensä Ryogan olkapäälle ja sanoo hymyillen: "Mennään. Turha meidän on tänne jäädä."

Kaikki nyökkäävät päitänsä ja siirtyvät portille samalla kun Arai huutaa: "Yukimura! En aio tanssia pillisi mukaan, mutta voittaaksemme mitä minun täytyy tehdä?" Yukimura vastaa hymyillen ja sanoo: " Jos sinä et edes tuollaista osaa arvata niin olen pahoillani joukkueen puolesta." Momoshiro kääntyy Echizeniin päin sanoakseen jotain huomatakseen vain tämän kadonneen: "EHHHHH!? Mihis Echizen hävis?"

Ryoga tuo oli mahtavaa. Sun kopiosi Laser Beamista oli menestys!", kehuu Niou ylpeänä. Araki on sanomaisillaan jotain kun kuuluu huuto: "Aniki!"

Pojat kääntyvät ympäri ja huomaavat Echizenin vähän matkan päässä. Ryoga kääntyy ympäri poikiin päin ja sanoo jotain, kun Eiji sanoo hymyillen: "Mene vaan, me viedään tavarat kaappiin."

Veljekset kävelevät hiljaa vierekkäin kunnes Ryoma kysyy: " Miksi Oyaji ei oo kertonut mulle, että olet Japanissa?"

"Koska hän ei tiedä minun olevan täällä. Enkä kyll usko ett hän välittäisikään, sillä tiedän muuttonne tänne oli mun syytä.", vastaa Ryoga istuessaan alas.

" Miten niin?", kysyy Ryoma istuessaan veljensä viereen, jolloin hänen veljensä vastaa naurahtaen: " Säkin varmasti alat nyt inhota minua, mutta isä sai tietää, että....tuota.....pidän saman sukupuolen edustajasta 'sillä tavalla'"

"Vain sen takia! Baka hentai yaro! Se pöljä ei tajua mistään mitään. Enkä voi inhota sinua, koska olen itse samassa tilanteessa.", vastaa Ryoma. "Ahah! Olisiko kyseessä eräs kova ääninen, kova syömäinen ja hyvin....hmmm....voimakas pelaaja kyseessä?", kysyy Ryoga pikkuveljeltään kiusoitellen. He katsovat toisiaan hetken ennen kuin purskahtavat raikuvaan nauruun.

Samalla Momoshiro ja kumppanit etsivät ryhmänsä nuorinta kuumeisesti......


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: En omista ketään hahmoista...ikävä kyllä. Enkä KenKen:iä tai Baba Toorua, jotka ilmestyvät tässä luvussa.

Araki ja Kujirai kuuluvat minulle, kuten myös Keiga, joka ilmestyy tässä luvussa.

Hahmot ovat hieman OOC, mutta olen yrittänyt pitää joistakin tietyistä piirteistä kiinni.

* * *

**PARIT: **FujiTezuka, AtobeJiroh, ShishiTori, RyomaRyoga, NiouYagyuu, SanadaYukimura, SaekiItsuka, EijiOishi, GakutoYuushi

Luku 5

Veljekset kävelevät takaisin koulun pihalle, juuri kun Ryoma on vastaamassa veljensä kysymykseen kuuluu huuto: "Echizen! Mihin hitsiläiseen hävisit äsken?"

"Minna-san.", tervehtii Ryoma ja jatkaa esitellen: " Saanko esitellä teille isoveljeni Ryogan."

Ryoga kumartaa tervehdykseksi. "Aniki, tässä ovat ....," aloittaa Ryoma, mutta isoveljensä keskeyttää hänet sanomalla: "Haluan koittaa jotain. Yritän tunnistaa jokaisen teistä, sen perusteella mitä sempai-tachi on kertonut minulle ja ystävilleni."

Kaikki nyökkäävät päätään, vaikka ajattelevatkin että ei tuo poika....siis nuori mies voi onnistua yrityksessään.

Voitonriemuisesti hymyillen Ryoga aloittaa: " Olet Seigakun kapteeni Tezuka-san, varakapteeni Oishi-san, Kawamura-san, Inui-san, Kaidoh-san ja Momoshiro-san. Osuinko oikeaan?"

Porukka nyökkää päätään hämmästyneenä, joten Ryoga jatkaa hymyillen: " Sitten Hyotei. Olet Hyotein kapteeni ja itse kruunautunut kuningas Atobe-san." Tuon kuultuaan osa Hyotein, Seigakun, ja Rokkakun pojista naurahtavat hiljaa.

" Olet Kabaji-san, Oshitari-san, Shishido-san ja Hiyoshi-san.", jatkaa Ryoga. Tämän luettelon kuullessaan Atobe on kerrankin sanaton, jopa hänen spesiaalitaitonsa eivät ennustaneet tällaista.

"Sitten Rikkaidai. Olet varakapteeni Sanada-san, Yanagi-san, Kirihara-san, Marui-san, Jackal-san ja Yagyuu-san.", jatkaa Ryoga luettelointia.

"Rokkaku... Olet kapteeni Kentarou-san, Itsuka-san, Athushi-san, Davide-san ja Bane-san. Missäs on Oji-san?", lopettaa Ryoga luettelon kysyen.

Kaikki katsovat Ryogaa sanattomina ennen kuin Kentarou sanoo: "Tiesit nimemme oikein ja tiesit jopa Oji-sanin. Miten teit tuon?"

Tähän Ryoga vastaa hymyillen: "Kuten jo sanoin aiemmin sempai-tachi on kertonut teistä paljon. Sen takia se oli niin helppoa."

Ryoga kysyy vähän ajan päästä: "MItäs muuten teette täällä?" Tähän Atobe vastaa: "Kaupunki on päättänyt yhdistää Tokion yliopiston ja Juubanin yhdeksi isoksi yliopistoksi. Meidät valittiin tehtävään, koska opettajat ja rehtorit ovat liian laiskoja tehdäkseen tämän itse. Tehtävämme on tutustua yliopiston tiloihin ja kertoa ensi viikolla rehtorille mielipiteemme yliopistosta."

Ryoga nyökkää päätään samalla sanoen: " Teillä kävi tuuri. Minulla on juuri nyt hyppytunti, joten voin näyttää teille paikkoja. Ehkä tapaatte muutkin ystäväni samalla." Pojat nyökkäävät päätään suostumisen merkiksi.

"Tätä tietä olkaa hyvä.", sanoo Ryoga ja avaa pääoven sekä jatkaa kiusallaan kun Ryoma menee käveleen ohi: "Neidit ensin." Sen kuultuaan Ryoma käännähtää ympäri ja lyö veljeään käsivarteen, saadakseen vaivanpalkaksi vain veljensä huutaman: "AUTS! Toi sattu aika kimakasti Ryo!."


End file.
